


Келпи

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: Жан и Марко живут в деревне и готовятся к поступлению в королевскую армию





	Келпи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением серии рисунков Эммы Уикли http://porceliandoll.deviantart.com/gallery/25937237/Kelpie  
> Меня так зацепила эта история, что я ее уже во второй фанфик вставляю. 
> 
> Келпи - в шотландской низшей мифологии водяной дух, который обращается в белого, "потерявшегося" коня. Он заставляет сесть на себя, а потом рвется в воду и съедает добычу.

Жан высыпал пригоршню угольков на землю и склонился над небольшой доской. Взяв один из углей, он принялся выводить привычные линии по неровной деревянной поверхности. Из черточек постепенно складывалось изображение родного лица. Большие глаза, курносый нос, добрая улыбка. Подумав немного, Жан добавил несколько точек на скулы и переносицу. Жан рисовал этот портрет уже сотню раз, но все равно не был доволен результатом.  
– Что ты делаешь? – раздался вдруг звонкий голос.  
Жан поднял голову и увидел Марко. Он оперся руками о забор и с любопытством наблюдал за другом. На его веснушчатых щеках играла лукавая улыбка. И он тут же сам ответил на свой вопрос:  
– Опять рисуешь!  
Марко наступил ногой на перекладину и, оттолкнувшись руками, перепрыгнул через забор. Жан попытался спрятать доску, но ловкий Марко выхватил ее и принялся изучать.  
– Нет у меня на носу веснушек! – заявил он.  
– Есть. Ты же не можешь их видеть.  
С этими словами Жан легонько прихватил его нос.  
– Эй! – Марко возмущенно потер пострадавшее место.  
– Это чтоб ты его не совал не в свои дела, – усмехнулся Жан и отобрал доску.  
Марко взял его за локоть и сказал:  
– Да ладно, мне же интересно. К тому же это мой портрет. И мне он нравится.  
Жан скривил губы и отдал деревяшку.  
– Забирай, я еще нарисую.  
– Спасибо! – обрадовался Марко.  
– Уголь все равно сотрется, – пробубнил себе под нос Жан.  
Но Марко его не слушал. Он любовно рассматривал собственное изображение, явно не заботясь вопросами его сохранности. Наконец, Марко оторвал от него взгляд и засунул в карман брюк.  
– Сегодня такой хороший день, может, погуляем?  
Жан был рад такому предложению. Он любил их совместные прогулки. И было бы глупо не пользоваться оставшимся у них мирным временем.  
– Конечно, – согласился Жан и вытер испачканные углем пальцы о штанины.  
***

День, действительно, выдался хорошим. Летнее солнце приятно грело кожу, а легкий ветерок приносил свежесть. Они шли по пшеничному морю и слушали шорохи степных зверей.  
Марко остановился и с улыбкой провел ладонью по колосьям.  
– О чем ты думаешь? – спросил его Жан.  
– О том, что скоро все изменится. Мы поедем в город и поступим на службу королю. А эта пшеница так и останется здесь под солнцем, – ответил Марко и вздохнул. – Я буду скучать по этому месту.  
Жан засунул руки в карманы и покачался с пят на носки.  
– Может, у нас получится сюда приезжать, – сказал он.  
– Да, может быть, – рассеяно произнес его друг. Он нахмурился и снова заговорил, – Жан, можно тебя спросить?  
– Конечно.  
– Почему ты идешь в армию? Тебе ведь не нравится эта идея, я по глазам вижу.  
Жан не знал, что ему ответить. Не правду же, в самом деле. Он даже представить не мог реакцию друга, узнай тот, что творится в голове Жана. Что он просто не переживет, если Марко уедет без него.  
– Не нравится. Но не фермером же всю жизнь быть. Служба в королевской армии поможет выбиться в люди, – ответил он и, подумав, добавил, – ты же и сам за этим идешь.  
Лицо Марко обескуражено вытянулось.  
– Ты же знаешь, что это не так. Служить королю – это великая честь!  
Жан усмехнулся, но в этот раз предпочел промолчать. Обычно он любил подтрунивать над высокими идеалами Марко, но сегодня было слишком хорошо и спокойно, чтобы портить все едкими замечаниями. К тому же Жан ему верил, потому что этот человек просто не мог искать в чем-то выгоду.

Вскоре солнце начало напекать макушки. Находиться в открытом поле стало неприятно, и друзья решили скрыться от горячих лучей в пшенице. Марко опустился на землю, приминая колосья и травинки. Он закинул руки за голову и стал изучать небо. Жан, не в силах отвести взгляда от этого зрелища, застыл на месте.  
– Ложись. Смотри, какие облака!  
Жан прилег рядом, касаясь его плечом. На небе плыли небольшие белые сгустки причудливых форм. Марко то и дело восклицал:  
– Вон то похоже на овцу! А это на дракона!  
– Ага, – только и отвечал ему Жан.  
Он не стал смотреть на облака. Его куда больше интересовало лицо Марко. Он рисовал его каждый день, но все равно выходило не очень похоже. Что же он упускал? Внезапно Марко повернулся к нему, и их взгляды встретились. Они замерли, не отводя друг от друга глаз. Марко облизал пересохшие губы. Жан проследил за движением острого языка и подумал, что вот он, идеальный момент признаться.  
– Марко, есть кое-что, что я хочу тебе сказать, – начал он.  
– Что именно?  
Вот сейчас. Или... Жан поджал губы и зажмурился. Он понял, что не сможет. Просто не сможет открыть Марко свою тайну.  
– Я рад, что мы идем в армию вместе! – выпалил он первое пришедшее на ум.  
– Я тоже, – ответил Марко. – С тобой мне всегда спокойнее.  
Он мягко улыбнулся, отчего на его щеках образовались ямочки. И Жан возненавидел себя за трусость. Потому что он все еще был далек от того, чтобы прикоснуться к этим ямочкам губами.  
– Жан? – позвал его Марко, возвращая в реальность.  
– Да?  
– Ты меня слышишь?  
– Что?  
Марко рассмеялся.  
– Ничего. Давай всегда будем вместе?  
Жан округлил глаза, пытаясь понять, шутит ли друг. И пусть Марко смеялся, взгляд его был добрым. А значит, это не шутка. И Жан кивнул в ответ.  
– Давай.  
В конце концов, у них еще полно времени. На следующей неделе они уедут в город и поступят на службу короне. Они будут рядом в одном гарнизоне, а если повезет, то и в одной казарме. Он еще успеет все рассказать. Эти размышления Жана немного успокоили, и он расслабился.

– Жарко... – простонал Марко и, оттопырив ворот рубахи, подул внутрь. – Я чувствую себя каким-то желе.  
Жан, глядя на это, нервно сглотнул.  
– Давай искупаемся? – предложил Марко.  
Жан хитро прищурился, подскочил и легонько ткнул его носком ботинка в бок.  
– Наперегонки, желе!  
Жан сорвался с места. Ему не нужно было оглядываться, чтобы знать – Марко бежит следом. Но его нипочем не обгонит, потому что Жан всегда был быстрее. Он бежал, чувствуя как пшеница небольно ударяет по ногам и бедрам. Позади раздавался веселый смех Марко. Жан обернулся. Друг бежал вприпрыжку, стараясь едва ли не перелетать колосья. Он приближался, и Жан прибавил скорости. 

Наконец, Жан упал коленями на песок и попытался отдышаться. Рядом приземлился такой же запыхавшийся Марко. Они рассмеялись, и их смех пронесся над гладью озера. Обычно в жару здесь полно ребятни, но сегодня берег был непривычно пуст. Неожиданно до них донеслось лошадиное ржание. Они обернулись и увидели, что у кромки воды стоит белоснежный конь с серебристой гривой и ярко-голубыми глазами.  
– Какой красивый! – восхищенно пролепетал Марко.  
Жан был с ним согласен. Он и сам никогда не видел коня прекраснее. Они приблизились к животному, которое тут же ткнулось мордой Марко в плечо. Тот засмеялся и потрепал гриву.  
– Подсади меня, – попросил Марко.  
Жан присел, сцепил ладони и подтолкнул его вверх. Марко лихо запрыгнул коню на спину и ласково погладил его по холке.  
– Вот так, хороший мальчик. 

Жан залюбовался Марко, сидящим верхом. Такой стройный, гибкий, красивый. Как и сам этот конь под ним. Жан погладил шкуру зверя, и у него появилось ощущение, что что-то не так. Мягкая шерсть легко скользила под его пальцами и щекотала их подушечки. И тут Жан понял, в чем дело. Она была холодной! Конь повернул к нему свою морду, и Жан с ужасом увидел, как лазурные глаза тускнеют. Он глядел в эти уже почти белые глаза и не мог пошевелиться. Над озером прокричала чайка, и ее крик вывел Жана из оцепенения. Он дернул руку, но она будто прилипла к лошадиной шее. Шкура вокруг ладони начала чернеть и стала вязкой на ощупь. Кисть стремительно тянуло внутрь.  
– Что происходит?! – испуганно воскликнул Марко.  
Жан обернулся к нему, и его вновь сковал страх. Ноги и руки Марко увязали в лошадиной коже. Юноша отчаянно пытался вырваться, но утопал еще сильнее. Глядя на беспомощного Марко, Жан почувствовал прилив сил. Морщась от боли, он сумел вытащить свою руку из шеи коня. Не мешкая он вцепился в Марко, пытаясь его высвободить. Но у него ничего не выходило.  
– Жан! Жан, пусти и беги! – кричал ему Марко, но Жан ни за что на свете не бросил бы его.  
Нет, никогда! Они спасутся, они уедут отсюда и вместе поступят на службу королю. И он скажет Марко все-все, что побоялся сказать. Как он давно и сильно любит, как не представляет жизни порознь, каждый день он рисует его портрет, чтобы хоть так касаться его лица. И он ответит Жану взаимностью, потому что это Марко. Потому что они всегда будут вместе, он сам так сказал.  
Жан зарычал от ярости и потянул Марко на себя, наконец, оторвав его от дьявольского существа. Вместе они повалились на берег прямо у копыт. Жан подхватил Марко под мышки и как можно скорее оттащил его подальше. 

Конь, потеряв свою добычу, развернулся к ним и посмотрел своими жуткими бесцветными глазами. Монстр уже мало походил на свое напускное обличье. Он превращался в огромный сгусток чего-то черного и склизкого. Монстр обнажил длинные клыки. Пасть зверя становилась все больше и больше, из нее несло тиной и гнилью. Жан упустил момент, когда Марко вывернулся из его хватки и загородил от чудовища. Жан слышал его тяжелое дыхание и все, чего ему сейчас хотелось, это схватить Марко за руку и бежать без оглядки. Жан ухватил его за левое запястье, но даже не успел сдвинуться с места.

Чудовище сделало рывок, и гигантская челюсть сошлась прямо на теле Марко. Он завопил от боли и ужаса. И хоть все происходило в доли секунды, Жану казалось, время замерло. Он все еще крепко держал руку и смотрел в широко распахнутые глаза, отражающие его собственный страх и неверие. Жан в полном оцепенении наблюдал, как острые зубы погружаются в плоть, с хрустом смыкаются и отрывают от Марко почти половину тела. Брызнула кровь, раздался последний вопль. Это заняло всего мгновение. Марко обмяк в руках Жана, а монстр нырнул в озеро и скрылся в темной воде.

Жан сидел на берегу, словно окаменевший. Он прижимал к груди то, что осталось от его друга. Его тело. Без руки, без ноги, без ребер и бедра. И даже без части лица. Нет, это была всего лишь половина тела. «Там где сердце», мелькнула глупая мысль. Жан прижал ладонь к его груди и почувствовал последние судорожные удары внутри. Когда сердце затихло, Жан понял эту невозможную истину – Марко умер. Он коснулся уцелевшего виска дрожащими губами, и по его щекам полились слезы. Эти слезы душили и не давали произнести вслух имя... Имя того, кто сейчас остывал в его руках. Имя того, кто умер.

Жан не знал, сколько он так просидел. Имеет ли теперь значение время? Вдруг из кармана пропитанной кровью штанины что-то выпало. Жан поднял маленькую дощечку, с которой на него смотрел Марко. Этот простой набросок, сделанный им самим всего несколько часов назад, был так не похож на того, кто покоился в объятиях Жана. Яркие глаза, веселая улыбка... Ничего этого уже не было. И не будет. Жан вновь посмотрел в изувеченное лицо. И все же Марко остался красивым. Даже это чудовище не смогло его обезобразить. Жан приник к его в разорванным губам в их первом и последнем поцелуе. Несмотря на палящее солнце, кожа уже начала остывать. Поймав последние капли тепла, Жан подхватил на руки тело и пошел прочь от проклятого озера. Он больше не боялся монстра, живущего там. Он просто не хотел, чтобы Марко оставался лежать на песке, сыром от его крови. Это меньшее, что он мог сделать для Марко. Для Марко, который умер.


End file.
